


钟声

by haimianren



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, 现代校园
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: 现代校园背景下的盃兄弟逃课敲钟的故事。
Kudos: 4





	钟声

校园的东南角有座不知年代的钟楼，没有人记得这是哪一年建起的，也没人知道在每年新旧交接之际，允许学生登台敲钟又是何时开始的传统。  
钟楼被称为钟楼自然是因为它顶层的那口大钟，那口钟音色淳朴，平日里敲响的次数不多，通向它的楼梯一年中大多数时间都是锁着的，只有看管钥匙兼并了敲钟的任务的保安会频繁的打开那道锁。  
除了顶层的大钟，余下的楼层算是个图书馆，但去的人少，一是因为位置偏远，二是学校在别的地方又建了座图书馆，比钟楼来得新，也比钟楼来得近。建筑外层的墙上都爬了满墙的爬山虎，夏天绿油油的伸着爪，走路不小心蹭上就被毛刺刺的扎着疼，冬天就枯了，落着雪，连带着整个钟楼都白了。  
斯摩格推门进了教室，他把手上的花名册扔到了讲台上，作为班主任，主持早班会自然是他的责任，他斜眼扫了一遍全班，闹哄哄的学生在他的威慑下声音逐渐小了下去，一个个危襟正坐地等着班会开始。

除了点着头的那小子。

斯摩格扫视全班时，路飞正裹着衣服揣着手，在课桌前一顿一顿的点着头打瞌睡。窗户外面阴着天，风雨欲来，厚重的云层都是灰色的。  
斯摩格看着那顶渐渐趴到桌面的草帽，感觉自己额头直突突，他又怀念起烟草的味道了，深吸一口气才反应过来，因为进了教室，他刚刚在门口就把烟掐掉了。于是他只好咳嗽了几声，用花名册敲了几下讲台，得到的回应是路飞小声的呼噜声。斯摩格感觉自己额头的青筋又跳了几下，就在斯摩格准备采取下一步行动时，路飞后桌的同学先顶不住班主任的眼刀，主动拍了拍，推了推，甚至拿脚踢了踢自己前座的路飞同学，才成功的叫路飞能够昏昏欲睡地揉着眼睛。斯摩格扫了那张刚睡醒的蠢脸一眼，开始了今天早班会的主题。

班会的主题概括起来非常简单:跨年夜、学生抽奖、敲钟。  
稍稍扩写一下就是跨年夜要到了，学校的老传统又来了，三个年级加起来三千个人，要通过抽奖抉择出一百个幸运儿，可以在今天——新年的前一天——去排队敲响学校的那口老钟，用钟声辞旧迎新。

开完班会的斯摩格走在回办公室的走廊，他抽了下嘴角，脑子里浮现出某人的表情变化，从一张还流着口水的蠢脸，逐渐露出像等待出门的小狗一样的期待的神情，他都能幻视到那条摇得飞快的尾巴了，这转变的视觉效果，叫他都不由自主得多看了两眼。现在他只是夹了夹花名册，加快了脚下的步子，决定还是尽快回到办公室来一根自己最爱的雪茄。

“所以，这家伙变成现在这幅样子——”  
艾斯指了指趴在桌子上像漏气的气球一样沮丧的路飞。  
“是因为没有抽中吗？”  
萨博把话头接了过来。

路飞是这学校的高一学生，两个哥哥也就读于这所学校，大路飞一个年级，目前在读高二。路飞现在还算个半大的新生，各种校园活动基本都第一次参加，看什么都新鲜得很。所以跨年夜！敲钟！听到这种话还会有保持平静的高中生吗？就算有，也绝对不会是路飞。日常哥哥们闲聊时，路飞也基本把校园活动听得七七八八，但是辞旧迎新的钟声这件事，他可没听到过自己两个哥哥提起过，所以班主任扶着讲台说起这件事的时候，路飞眼睛都在冒光，他是第一次知道学校竟然还有这种活动。  
而说起路飞的两个哥哥，两个丰华正茂的学校名人，那可就有得讲了。  
留着半长头发脸上坠着雀斑的艾斯，全校有名的不良学生。恶贯满盈，无法无天，据说气歪过八个老师的鼻子，倒在他拳下的不良比他脸上的雀斑还多。上课睡觉、埋书堆里打呼，还会抱着方便面在最后排嗦面，据传闻也嗦过螺蛳粉，结局是老师上着课捏着鼻子问有没有人需要去厕所。  
和艾斯有关，在学生中口口相传最有名的事件就是自习课堂食事件。那是个临近晚饭时间的晚自习，艾斯坐在最后一排等着他的自热火锅发完热，这次是他心心相念许久的尝试，火锅咕嘟咕嘟响着正欢，班主任唰的拉开门就走了进来，吓得艾斯直接把自热火锅塞进桌肚，趴倒在书堆里装睡。味道，声音，还有那雾气蒙蒙的特效，无论是哪一点都足够构成班主任向着艾斯直接走过来的原因，班主任扶了下眼镜，在艾斯旁边踱步，她居高临下的看着趴在雾气中一动不动睡觉的艾斯，还是食物香气版的烟雾，感觉自己有望成为第九个气歪鼻子的教师。  
她深吸一口气，努力忽视萦绕在鼻腔中的食物气息，拿出十二分教师的姿态，敲了敲艾斯的桌子，故意问道，“你这是开启了浦岛太郎的百宝箱了吗？这么烟雾缭绕？”  
艾斯见逃不过，只好睁开眼，嘿嘿乐了两声，眼珠子一转，说，“做干冰实验，实验。”  
气得班主任感觉眼前一黑，艾斯的结局自然是被痛批得超惨，不过第二天还是和没事人似的照样无法无天。自从那天起，过于嚣张的艾斯同学就此背负上了学校中的炊事班这一名号。  
萨博与艾斯出名的方向不同，彬彬有礼、学生会长、金发帅哥、学习优异。可靠又温柔的帅哥，单论这些可以说是正派楷模，学生典范。  
但其实倒在艾斯拳下的不良，有一半都离不开他，倒也不是打了架算艾斯头上，只不过是打群架永远少不了萨博的那头金发出现。比起赤手空拳的艾斯，似乎更偏向于使用钝器，水管之类的基本算是萨博的干架标配了。也不知道打架不少，基本也能算上为不良的萨博，到底怎么混成学生会长的，艾斯听到经常和自己一起打架的自家兄弟，当上了学生会长时，捏着下巴皱着眉思考了好半天缘由，到现在也没搞清楚个一二三。  
不过熟悉的人也清楚，就算这个金发同学再怎么彬彬有礼、谦逊有加，本质和他的兄弟都是一路人马，唯一不同的也就是萨博愿意遵守规则，但是他当然也不怕违反规则。  
曾经身为学生会长的他在已经迟到——据说是送路飞去初中结果耽误了时间——的情况下，当着保安面单手撑着墙，从装了栏杆的墙上飞了过去，落地扯了扯衣领然后还露了口牙对保安挥挥手不紧不慢的进了校门，惊得一把年纪的保安眨巴眨巴眼睛半天只能冒出一句“年轻人啊。”

话又回到现在，后桌同学抬眼看了看两个学校名人，表情凝重地点了点头。因为没有成为那百分之三的幸运儿而萎靡不振的路飞同学，现在正像条搁浅离水的鱼，任谁都能一眼看出来他的无精打采。  
看不下去的艾斯伸手给了路飞一个爆栗，开口问，  
“为什么想敲钟？”  
“不为什么。”  
路飞摸了摸被打的地方，眼睛里带点泪花，他把自己从桌子上撑起来一点，探了探脑袋，看到他的哥哥们围着他的桌子站着，一个抱着手臂向后仰着点身子，翘着一条眉毛俯视他，一个抬了眉毛插着腰，前倾着身子看他。  
路飞眨了眨眼睛问，“你们当时为什么想去敲钟？”  
“不为什么。”  
萨博和艾斯异口同声的说。  
话音刚落三个人就相互看了看对方，露了三口白牙，耸着肩笑得眼睛都不见，笑嘻嘻地乐了好半天。  
路飞突然一拍桌子说，“走！敲钟去！”  
艾斯有点诧异，“现在？”  
路飞眼睛都笑没了，露出他一贯的那张傻兮兮的笑脸。“尼嘻嘻，是的。”  
“那可真是罕见了，你小子不吃中午饭了吗？”  
艾斯刚讲完，萨博就配合地从身后掏出了哥仨的便当。  
是的，哥哥们是午休来找路飞吃中午饭的。  
路飞立马规规矩矩的坐了下来，睁着眼睛一脸严肃的变卦说，“那还是吃饭比较重要。”  
艾斯无语，萨博沉默。

哥仨围着桌子每人都捧着自己的便当，嘴巴塞得鼓鼓的和松鼠似的。  
“所以，你打算什么时候去钟楼？”  
“吃完饭！”  
“午休？午休的时候到处都是人啊，别抢我肉，艾斯！”  
“萨博说的对，下午翘课去吧。”  
“诶——”  
“下午二节课吧，谁知道第一节课你会不会睡过去，到时候我和艾斯到你班级门口等你，可以吧？”  
“嗯！”  
“萨博你什么时候把我最后一个肉丸抢走的！可恶，你这个锱铢必较的家伙！”  
“这叫反击。”  
“啊！路飞你这家伙！”  
“尼嘻嘻嘻！”

别问身为学生会长的萨博怎么一点都不管，问就是这还算犯事？

第一节课下课铃一响，艾斯和萨博就准时出现在了路飞班级的门口，对着偷偷摸摸在自己座位捣鼓什么的路飞笑着挥手。  
“路飞——”  
“艾斯！萨博！我来了我来了！尼嘻嘻嘻。”路飞从自己的座位猛地抬起了头，连带着弄倒了书桌上为数不多的几本书，几下摆好后就冲着班级门口冲了过去。  
“你的外套呢？”萨博看着穿着毛衣的路飞问道。  
“尼嘻嘻，我想到了好主意，要用到它，今天也不是很冷，没关系啦。”路飞搓了搓胳膊，萨博从那张脸上看出了点得意的色彩。  
之前路飞的“好主意”后果浮现在了萨博的脑海里，他没有说话，只是在脑子里期望着这真的是好主意。  
“哦？你还有好主意呢？我记得你上次叫人追了三条街也是因为好主意来着？”艾斯挑了挑眉，冲着路飞说。  
“这次不一样啦！你们等着瞧吧！”  
“敲钟！敲钟！敲钟！”穿着毛衣的路飞拉着自己一左一右两个兄弟，冲着教学楼的大门口冲了过去。  
萨博和艾斯看着路飞被冷空气冻得微红的脸和鼻尖，被拽着跑也只是叹了口气，萨博扯了自己的围巾，艾斯摘下了耳包，叫停了路飞之后两个人一左一右把自己的弟弟捂得严严实实。  
暖和了不少的路飞笑见牙不见眼，直接奔着钟楼跑了过去。  
“啊，”萨博像突然想到了些什么似的，拉了拉兴奋的路飞，“钟楼的顶层应该是上锁的来着，钥匙应该在保安手里。”  
“诶——那，把锁打坏！”路飞脚下改跑为走，想了想说道。  
“你傻啊！用拳头打要搞多久啊，如果有个铁丝的话，”艾斯摸着下巴，“我应该可以搞定。”  
“好厉害艾斯！你在哪里学的教教我！”  
“笨蛋！这种技巧不学也没问题了，不过你要是这么想学的话……”  
“……路飞，他是看谍战片觉得这种特技很帅，自己一个人试坏了五把锁学会的，还是不要学比较好哦。”没有在意艾斯一瞬间的僵硬和挥着拳头喊“你怎么知道的！”的声音，萨博接着说道，“不过没有铁丝也没什么问题，钥匙的话我应该可以直接搞定。”

萨博手指勾着钥匙圈，一圈一圈的转着，步履轻盈的向着自己的兄弟走了过来，萨博露了个笑，“毕竟我是学生会长嘛。”  
兄弟三个顺着楼梯登上了顶层，推开那道落锁的门，终于到达了目的地。

正在上课鸦雀无声的校园从学校一角的钟楼传出了悠扬象征着一年结束与开始的钟声，传进了每个学生的耳朵里，有好事的学生打开窗子抬头看向钟楼，只远远的看见了摆动的大钟，钟声一声比一声更响，一声比一声传得更远，全校都知道了钟鸣，却没有人知道到底是谁干的好事，那学生眯着眼睛仔细望过去，只隐隐约约的看见了三个黑点，还没等他再看两眼，就被老师板着脸点名，只好吐吐舌头，装的规规矩矩的再度回归到了课堂。  
路飞正在敲，艾斯看了眼旁边的萨博，两个人不约而同的绽放了一个微笑。  
钟声响着，染墨似的云渐渐撒下了星星点点的雪花，哥仨顺着钟楼的楼梯下到了地面，中途萨博还微笑着对着保安点了点头。  
三个人搓着胳膊，嘴巴里斯哈斯哈得喊着冷，三个人都淋着清雪，星屑洒满了三个人的头，他们沿着来时的路，在没人的柏油路上嘻嘻哈哈地谈论着钟楼、雪天、策划着接下来打雪仗的时间，笑着、跑着回到了教室。

至于斯摩格第二节课上课时踱步到蒙着外套趴着睡觉的“路飞”旁边，一碰“路飞”脑袋，结果滚下来个画着笑脸的篮球，这就都是后话了。


End file.
